polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiwanball
USAball}} Republic of Chinaball |nativename = 中華民國球 Zhōnghuá Mínguóqiú Chûng-fà Mìn-koet khiù |founded = 1912 - present October 25, 1945 |onlypredecessor = Qingball |predicon = Qing |ended = present (Taiwan) |image = Taiwan with ricehat.png |caption = Am the real China! |government = Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic |personality = Nice, likes to work, anti communism, rebellious, hates China, nationalist, irredentist |language = Chinese Languages * Mandarin Chinese * Taiwanese Hokkien * Taiwanese Hakka English Japanese Formosan languages |type = Sinitic Austronesian |capital = Nankingball (de jure) Taipeiball (de facto, seat of government) |affiliation = claimed by Chinaball AM REAL CHINA! |religion = Buddhism ( Mahayana) Taoism Atheism Confucianism Christianity |friends = my best friend,Japanball USAball Malaysiaball Hong Kongball Macauball Tringapore Philippinesball South Koreaball Okinawaball Tibetball Uyghurball Inner Mongoliaball Netherlandsball Spainball eSwatiniball Turkeyball Saudi Arabiaball Paraguayball Brazilball Israelcube Nauruball |enemies = Big rebel province UNball Mongoliaball Russiaball Tajikistanball Vietnamball The guy who Banned me in Asian Games 1962 Gambiaball Albaniaball Panamaball FLAG STEALER! YUO TRAITOR!!! ALSO A TRAITOR!!! FUCK YUO JERK!!! Formerly: Empire of Japanball North Vietnamball |likes = Bubble tea, baseball, Oyster omelette, Being called real China, Capitalism, Trade, Killing commies, Chiang Kai Shek and Soong Mei Ling Being far away from commie/fake China, More clay and taking over mainland, Traditional Chinese script, hot spring, hostels, westernisation, anime, LGBT |hates = Being called fake China, NOT HAVING THE MAINLAND!!, Shqip mainland lovers, not being recognized by other countries as an independent country the Republic of Taiwan, Simplified Chinese script, earthquakes, being turned down by the f*cking United Nations, Unification under communism, fake stuff UNball! |predecessor = Republic of Chinaball Japanese Taiwanball |intospace = Of course! Almost all times! |bork = 臺北 臺北 (Taipei, Taipei) |food = Bubble tea, Oyster omelet, Pig's blood cake, Minced pork rice, Beef noodle, Milkfish,Gua bao |status = Is either to become the Republic of Taiwanball, the new legitimate Nationalist Chinaball, or the Taiwan SARball Also about to be hit by a Typhoon |notes = FIRST ASIAN COUNTRY TO LEGALIZE SAME-SEX MARRIAGE!!!!!!! REMOVE CHINABALL AND SHQIP FROM THE PREMISES! |imagewidth = 250px |reality = ���� Republic of China ���� }} , also known as Chinaball, officially Republic of Chinaball aka Formosaball or ROCball, is a province of China a partially recognized countryball who lives in East Asia in the western Pacific Ocean, occupying the island of Taiwan. To their north across the Taiwan strait lies Chinaball, their big brother who constantly wants to anschluss reunify with Taiwanball. To the west across the South China sea lies Vietnamball. To their north and east across the East China Sea lies Japanball. To their south across the Luzon Strait lies Philippinesball. The country is divided into 6 special municipalities, 3 provincial cities, and 13 counties, including their capital Taipeiball being one of the municipalities located in the North, giving them a total area of 13,976 square miles, making them the 136 largest sort-of country in the world. As of 2018, Taiwanball maintains a population of about 23.58 million inhabitants. Due to not being a fully recognized country, Taiwan is unable to join any sort of international organizations. Taiwanball was temporarily part of the UN, but after their brother killed their Father, Taiwanball has been expelled. Taiwan is often seen as the nicer, and more free sibling of the communist Chinaball. Unlike their brother, Taiwan has had their mind set to Western civilization, and thus, has a very friendly attitude. Taiwanball makes friends with most of China's enemies such as South Koreaball and Japanball, has tried out different religions instead of being just Atheist, and has now even legalized Gay Marriage! Taiwanball is truly a nicer version of China. Taiwanball’s national day is October 10 History Like all other East Asian balls, Taiwanball is descended from 1ball, and from other Chinese Dynastyballs and some Taiwanese natives. In the 1500’s, Taiwanball was given the name “Ilha Formosa” or “Beautiful Island” by Portugalball. In the 1600s, Netherlandsball ( Dutch Formosaball ) and Spanish Empireball occupied some of his modern clay. Some time later, Mingball came and occupied Taiwanball, which then were kicked out by Qingball. In 1895, Taiwanball was occupied and annexed by Empire of Japanball. He spent the next 50 years with him, and many other balls such as his sex slave (aka 'comfort woman') Koreaball. Republic of China From 1912, the Republic of Chinaball was born after killing Qingball. In 1945, Taiwanball was born to Nationalist Chinaball, but their big communist brother People's Republic of Chinaball soon killed him, and took over most of their fathers clay. He was forced to flee to the island of Taiwanball in 1949. Section I, Article 4 of the Constitution of the Republic of China, 1947 says The territory of the Republic of China according to its existing national boundaries shall not be altered except by resolution of the National Assembly. The ''military leader Chiang Kai-shek ruled Taiwanball as the President of the Republic of China from March 1, 1950 till April 5, 1975 CE. In the 1980s to early 1990s, Taiwanball transitioned from a one-party military dictatorship to a multi-party democracy with a semi-presidential system. This makes it very different from the one-party communist dictatorship on mainland Chinaball. Current Situation Taiwanball mainly speaks Mandarin and uses traditional Chinese characters for writing. Chinaball uses simplified Chinese characters. As of 2019, the majority population of Taiwanball considers themselves Taiwanese. They like democracy and capitalism. They don't want to be ruled by the commies Chinaball. However, he is still being threatened by Chinaball with forced reunification. Taiwanball is protected by USAball and other allies. This means if Chinaball attemps to conquer Taiwanball it would face strong opposition of the allies and UNball. Most other countryballs don't want to recognize Taiwanball as an independent countryball, because they're afraid of upsetting Chinaball and their economic interests. Taiwanball is waiting until the Communist Party of China loses power in mainland Chinaball. Then Taiwanball can declare independence as the Republic of Taiwanball. When Taiwanball competes in international sports events, he does it under the name ''Chinese Taipei because of evil commie bandit. Recognition Africa * eSwatiniball Asia and Middle East None Central America and Carribean * Belizeball * Haitiball * Guatemalaball * Hondurasball * Nicaraguaball * St. Kitts and Nevisball * Saint Luciaball * Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball Europe * Vatican City North America None Oceania * Kiribatiball * Marshall Islandsball * Nauruball * Palauball * Solomon Islandsball * Tuvaluball South America * Paraguayball Relationships '朋友' (Friends) * USAball - Non-communist friend who helped Taiwanball with their relationship with Chinaball, and with defense. But please recognise me again! I will help you with Huawei Crisis! * Japanball - In 1937 at Nanking, Imperial Japanball raped my father and got his cover blown. Well, sort of. Mainly because of Tiaoyutai. REMEMBER DADDY 1937 IN NANKING!!! Despite our past, Rìbĕn is a good friend in sports and we help each other a lot. Best friends in natural disasters (both have lots of earthquakes!) * Vietnamball - Hiya!! Hello my American backed friend. I like you because we both hate China.. However don't hate LGBT otherwise... * Okinawaball - Little brother. * Brazilball - Opposed UNfair Resolution 2758. I heard he just elected Jair Bolsonaro, good, now we can remove mainlanders together * Hong Kongball - Best friends and nephew with Taiwanball. Both hate evil bandit Chinaball. I'm very like his curry fish ball and Hong Kong-style milk tea(絲襪奶茶)!! * Macauball - Best friend's brother. Gamble Gamble! * Tringapore - I secret friend loan land to Tringapore for military exercise since 1970s to prevent kebab invasion. * Netherlandsball - Stepfather (sort of). Occupied some of his southern clay in the past. * Spainball - Stepmother (sort of). Occupied some of her clay in the North. * eSwatiniball - Glad he recognize me for being the real China. * Saudi Arabiaball - Thank yuo for helping build my bridge. * Paraguayball - Very good friend. He recognizes me and lives in the other side of the world in terms of coordinates and says he will always be loyal to me. * Indiaball- Hates Chinaball, or at least has some bias agianst him, he does not recognize me. He is however improving his relations with me a lot and gibs money. * Armeniaball - He like me is not recognized '中立 (Neutral)' * Indonesiaball - Like Vietnamball and Philippinesball, he also confuses Taiwanball with China. But only the beginning, now he help me by sendings their best students and workers here. But hands of Pescadores clay!!! But thanks for letting me compete in 2018 asian games. * Panamaball - Why yuo no recognize me anymore!?! It's the money, isn't it? * South Koreaball (mostly) - Both have crappy neighbors to deal with. We have military solidarity and Korea was last in Asia to leave me. We don't have much of a good relationship after she decided to become "friends" with BAD Chinaball, unless they still keep in touch without Mainlander knowing it. A little bit jealous. * Tibetball, Uyghurball, and Inner Mongoliaball - Free from bandit Chinaball! (but when I retake the mainland, yuo three will be of my clay! unite the Chinese races!) * UNball - Taiwanball wants to leave UNball because UNball refuses to acknowledge it as real Chinaball. Taiwanball tries to regain position several times but is always turned down. But soon, I'll kill Chinaball if World War 3 start to be recognised as real Chinaball by UNball! * Philippinesball - Like Vietnamball, he also confuses Taiwanball with Chinaball since many (fake) Chinese retreated to Beijingball. Also wants Pescadores clay. I'm glad that you apologized to us after your stupid coast guard shot one of our fishermen. Because if you didn't, we would continue persecuting the Filipinos here. * El Salvadorball - Why did you also leave??? Was it because I didn't fund your Puerto La Unión?? '敵人 (Enemies)' * Fake China - YUO SHITTY ASSHOLE, FUCK YUO! DADDY LAST WORDS OF TELL ME KNOCKINGS YUO OUT! ! DADDY OF SAYINGS I AM GOOD GIRL CAUSE YUO OF COMMUNISTS! FUCK YUO! IDIOT! 1949 NEVER FORGET! IST OF WORST YEAR IN ME LIFE!!! Evil big brother who wants "reunification". I usually call him "mainlander". Damn 共匪 (Communist bandits)! Wait. You will nuke me if I still allies with US? WHY YOU LITTLE... (*Gets in fight with Chinaball*) DIE PRC!!!!!!!! WIRR ASCHRUSS MAINRAND!!! YUO OF FIRST ON MY LIST TO ANSCHLUSS!! YOUR CLAY IS AND WAS ALWAYS MINE! But thanks for the tourist dollars and letting us set up factories and businesses on your clay. Also gib Hainan. 島抗聯萬歲！被中華人壓迫的民族們起義！內蒙！滿洲！圖博！哈薩克！新疆！蒙古！香港！起義！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！ But we can cooperate and attack Vietnam together! FCK OFF HUAWEI! * Mongoliaball - Was of daddy ROC's clay as well! On my anschluss list! * Russiaball - HOW DARE YOU THROW UP IN FRONT OF ME! AMERICA CLEAN THIS MESS UP! * Tajikistanball - Gorno-Badakhshanball was of daddy ROC's clay too! Yuo as well to be anschluss! * Dominican Republicball - WHY YUO RECOGNIZE THE MAINLAND??? YUO TRAITOR!!! '''Why everyone betrays me? * Albaniaball - For kicking me out of the United Nationsball!! 1971 NEVER FORGET!! FUCK YOU! '''TAIWAN IS BETTER THAN SMELLY SHQIP! 從場地中移除所有阿爾巴尼亞人！(Remove all Albanians from the premises). Wait, I was of the copyings of Kebab hater's catchphrase? Well, it was worth GIVING A BEATDOWN ON SMELLY SHQIP MAINLAND LOVERS! Family * Republic of Chinaball - Father * Qingball - Grandfather * Tibetball - Nephew * Hong Kongball - Nephew * Macauball - Nephew * Chinaball - Bully Brother Gallery 无标题654-1.png| TBhGbKm.png|artist: Roundeyes A8DlynV.png Real Countries.png Taiwan with ricehat.png East_Asia.png Japanball-Chinaball-East-Asia-Map.png Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! Asianballs together.jpg Japanball-Manchukuo.png Festival.jpg V9JwjWw.png North_Korea_Stole_the_Precious_Thing.png|North Korea stole the precious thing Brief History of Taiwan (Stick War version).png What happens in Asia.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers Reddit taongkalye Japan has an idea!.png Recognized.png Nazi Fans.png Taiwan Polandball.png feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Kmt_s_story_by_tringapore-d887b7e.png Little kitty.jpg 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Sand castles.jpg If polandball was school.jpg China's Nightmare.png Chi nations.png Guess country with poland 4.png 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png Chinaballeu.png|Chinaball and Taiwanball Whitesuncannotintoindependence.jpg FB Taiwans Chase.jpg 나...먹을꺼야...you.. eat me....png 28bw7iw2298x.png OZsng.png Europe and East Asia.png AJhyi8n.png JQPxG1o.png Independence.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png L0F13Wi.gif 크리스마스.png PBolNLS.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png G3lhIR1.png ATcvgql.png Taiwan-0.png HfGv7WH.png 11. Attack on Titan.png Borders of Countries.png Approval Rating.png Is Op Delicious.png China is China.png Festivals.png Lithuania_and_asians.png nso.png 4ugluopwehvz.png 9000likes by ninteamai-d7mcsng.jpeg Country-balls-all-look-same.png Videos Two Taiwans, Two Chinas, Twice|Made by brain4breakfast Links *Facebook page *There are too many kinds of Taiwan! *[http://i.imgur.com/4bXsg7n.jpg Republic vs SAR - The Movie] }} es:Taiwánball grc:Ταιβανμπαλα it:Taiwanball ja:台湾 ko:대만공 zh:中華民國球（1949年） id:Bola Taiwan Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Rich Category:Island Countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Taoist Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Confucianist Category:Christian Category:Atheist Category:Taiwanball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Dispute Category:Red Blue White Category:Communist Removers Category:Countryballs Category:Hakka Speaking Countryball Category:Chinaball Category:Unitary Category:Burger Lovers